


A Bodyguard, a Woman, and a Daughter

by AmberRoot



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRoot/pseuds/AmberRoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butler is reminded of two important people from his past. Did they forget about him, or were they waiting for him to come back, Maybe both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bodyguard, a Woman, and a Daughter

Domovoi Butler just sat on top of his bed at Fowl Manor. The man had nothing to do this day. Every single thing on his to-do-list had already completed, and it was only twelve o’ clock pm. Not only that, he couldn’t even bug his own principal, Artemis Fowl the Second.

Artemis Fowl was out with his mother, father, and twin brothers on a family trip to the United States of America, to visit an old friend of Mrs. Fowl for a week. The only reason Butler hadn’t gone with them was because Artemis Senior had told him to ‘take the week off from body guarding’.

Sitting there, Butler thought of possible things to do, to entertain himself. But nothing good came to him. Well something did come to him, but that was to work out once more, which he had already done before had taken his shower.

So there was not a single thing to do.

“I guess it’s going to be the fist lazy day of my life than, huh Dom?” He asked himself, “ I might as well get comfortable.”

Butler got off the bed with a grunt. Walked over to his closet and placed his hand on the white door knob. Pulled it to the right, as it was being opened something square and large leaned against the door, about to fall at any moment.

The closet door opened and the square object fell out. It fell out, right on Domovoi’s head. But bounced off ontop the light brown carpet.

He rubbed the spot where the corner had hit him. “What the heck was that?” Looking down he saw it, it was a box. A box that he had completely forgotten about. “That thing is heavy-ish.”

Squatting down, Domovoi opened the top of it, looking into it. The first thing he spotted was something special to him.

“My first martial arts black belt, I thought I lost it when Juliet played with it.” Picking it up he looked at it closer. “Huh… I guess she did listen to me and put it away when she was done.” He said out loud as he placed it back into the box.

The manservant grabbed the brown box by both sides and gently lifted it ontop his bed. Butler  closed his eyes and pulled something else out of the box.

The object lay in the middle of his large palm. It was a small black velvet box. “What’s with all of the boxes today?” He thought.

Slowly lifting the top of the black box, another object was inside it. When the light shinned ontop it, a simmering effect was made.

“A ring, a wedding ring.” Dom raised an eyebrow. “My wedding ring…” The tone in his voice softened as he remembered it more, and more.

Deciding whether to rummage through the brown box some more, he closed the little black one and placed it aside, not putting it into the place where he had found it.

“Now if in pick something else, let me guess… It’ll be an object from my past that will cheer me up.” Thinking that, that his idea would be correct, the Butler pulled one more thing out.

This time it was not a black belt, a ring, but something square. Not square as in another box, square as the shape of a picture frame.

Domovoi Butler held the medium sizes frame with both a his hands. Outer edges the color of deep sapphire, the very same color as the Butler family crest was designed with originally. Before it turned into the lightest of all blues, trying to match the color of their blue diamonds.

The picture showed three human beings. All together in a group. Two adults standing behind a child, having the child in front of them of course.

“Amber… Kae…”

A wave a guilt and memories flooded the mans entire body. Looking closer at the picture from years before, he began to remember memories that had vanished completely out of his mind for a period of time.

“How- Why did I forget them? They meant… Mean, everything to me. Why would I forget them?”

Moments pasted of he tried to remember how he had forgotten the two ‘most’ important people in his life.

Thinking on and off, he finally figured it out. Butler forgot them when Artemis and himself had kidnapped Holly Short. Which in return caused them to have their memories wiped, of all of their knowledge of the fairy existence.

“I- I just can’t believe it… How long has it been, ten years, and I  forgot them?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and don't know if I should. Other writers on a different site said they wanted more, but I still don't know if I should. Should I? Anything to improve on? Constructive tips? Anything appropriate is welcome. :]


End file.
